Because why?
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: The zoo animals stared in astonishment and the three animals before them in black and white. They stayed quiet for a moment to take in their stories until Marlene swiftly asked, "So that's why you stay with Skipper?"
1. Chapter 1

Stupid and pointless. Basically, while Skipper's on vacation, the other animals of the zoo ask the penguins why they're with Skipper.

* * *

><p>"So... how come you guys stay with Skipper anyway?"<p>

The three black heads poked up from the spot their eyes had been laying on. The animals had yet again gathered for one of their 'meetings' while Skipper had left on a vacation.

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asks, more surprised than intended.

Maurice, who was surprisingly the one who asked the question, stared at them in mostly curiousity.

"I mean, you guys obviously have to have a reason. He's not really that... nice to you really. So why do you put up with him?"

The three stare at eachother in silence while the other animals around them agreed and muttered their own accusations of why.

Kowalski stared down in thought, and began thinking aloud. "He changed all our lives with just a few small actions... and what you don't know is that we weren't exactly that 'nice' to him either." He addressed the last part of his thinking for everyone.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Like you guys actually ever hated eachother."

"Gabba dabba duh!" Rico snapped at her.

Private nodded in agreement. "It's true Marlene. In fact I- nevermind." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to talk about what he says is his shameful past.

King Julian clapped his hands in amusement. "Yes. Yes! I wanna hear the funny penguins stories of the bossy penguin!"

Kowalski sighed in defeat. "Fine. But it IS classified information. So you will NEVER repeat these stories to ANYONE else. Understand?"

All the zoo animals nodded their agreements to his terms.

Kowalski sighed again and breathed in deeply. "Alright then. Who should go first?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Who should go first? You decide! Next chapter will be WAY longer by the way. WAAAY longer... also, it feels like I'm stealing this plot. I don't know if it was in fanfiction, or a movie, or a cartoon or something, so if I did I'm sorry.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was right! That nagging thing in the back of my mind said I stole the plot, and I did! I feel sooo bad! Don't worry, I apologised and stuff. But to make a little more better, I was wondering if everyone could alert this story? Thanks. Also, sorry for the long wait on the update, my cousin was attacked by a bear. Ligit. So that means updates will be a little longer and the each of the stories will be two chapters each. Again, because I want to update, but have to take care of my cousin too.

* * *

><p>Kowalski shuffled awkwardly closer to the wall. Hoping no one could see him and call on him to say his reason of being on the team. Especially what he had done to Skipper when the penguin athorities caught him and- he shook the memory out of his head.<p>

Private had looked down, scared. Questions filled his mind. What would everyone think of his actions when he first met the penguins? Would the others try to force out his other past? He did have so many questions still left unanswered by his own team. But maybe... Prvate quickly shook out the thoughts of such innocence from his mind.

Rico perhaps looked the most calm with his memories. Unlike his other teammates, his past isn't _as_ terrifing. By his standards anyway. The only real bad part of how he met Skipper was that Skipper was the first to actually questions Rico's actions in a way he could not deny or escape. However, as Rico counts all the animals he has put in pain, desfigured, tortured, even killed... he feels something almost between shame and guilt.

King Julian tapped his foot on the ground with impatientence. "Well?" He asked, annoyed. "Aren't you going to tell the stories of how you silly penguins metted?"

"Umm... I'll tell Rico's story first." Private volunteered.

* * *

><p><em>Rico' POV:<em>

_"You know," Rodrick threatened, walking closer to the rather shorter penguin. "It's dangerous to be out on your own. Especially since we're in this little 'gang war' since that outbreakin Hoboken."_

_The Penguin glared at us. His stare was so intense it almost made me feel... something._

_He shoved Rodrick in the shoulders as he started to walk past. "Don't tense me. I've had a real hard week..."_

_I quickly spat out a switchblade and caught it in my flipper. I held out my flipper at my side, pointing the blade at the penguins neck. He stopped and simply stared at me, his eyes were tired and obviously annoyed._

_"Really. I've had a really hard week. Two of my friends were killed, and I'm wanted somewhere... so what do you want?"_

_Maria, who was behind me, chuckled. "You're so pathetic Skipper. Don't pretend that you don't remember me" She took a step forward. "Now, you know what I want. So give it to me."_

_Skipper glared at her smirking face. It made me smile a bit. No one, besides me and Rodrick of course, ever even dares look at Maria the wrong way. I wondered if Skipper even knew what he was getting into._

_Skipper's eyes narowed as he pointed a flipper at Maria. "Listen to me Maria." He threatened. "I don't owe you anything. Now just tell your little bodyguards to back off... or things wll get real ugly real fast."_

_Maria laughed and we joined in. She then stopped and gave Skipper a harsh look. "I'm not trying to be funny Skipper. Do you still remember good old Johnson ad Manfredi? I know they agve you something that belongs to my master Blowhole. And I know the penguin authorities are looking to kill you on the spot from various..." She paused to think of the right word. "...incidents. We could make your file disappear. Just give that little thing Manfredi and Johnson gave you."_

_Skipper shook his head. "Sorry. I made a them a promise to them." After his sentence, he leaped up, about to slam down on Maria. Rodrick and I tensed up, ready to defend Maria. Suddenly however, Skipper was sent crashing into the wall by another, smaller, penguin. They both groaned in pain._

_The only thing Rodrick and I could do was stare at eachother in confusion. _

_"He crashed over here! Come on! We cornered him!" _

_Our eyes widened. Maria stared at us and hissed, "The penguin authorities! Hide!" Rodrick and I obeyed and hid a the top of one the roofs that made the alleyway. Before hiding, Maria turned once more to Skipper. "Our offer till stands Skipper. Its life in the balance." _

_She jumped up and hid with us just as the penguin authorities rushed into the alleyway. They had the biggest force I've ever seen. Penguins, Racoons, Lizards, Cats, a huge variety of animals. The one that tuck out to me though was perhaps the tallest one. Which happened to be a penguin. _

_The small penguin who slamed into Skipper, lifted himself up, groaning in pain. When he saw the authorities however, he stopped and started to glare at them. I started to look him up and down. He had strange handcuffs on, that covered all half of his flippers and held them together. He also had a strange tracking dvice on his ankle._

_"S'éloigner de moi!" The penguin screamed. The force was unfrazzled by his cry and started to move forward. I noticed that Skipper was slowly starting to get up._

_"Je suis avertissement vous!" The penguin screamed, louder this time. The authorities were still moving forward. And Skipper was now standing and hiding behind the penguin's back. I was leaning towards them, anticipating what was going to happen. Two birds with one stone._

_"We should go." Rodrick stated. "So Maria can tell Blowhole what happened."_

_"No." Maria argued. "We should at least see if Skipper is taken by those authorities. Also, I wanna see what happens with this little penguin."_

_I adverted my eyes away from her and watched. Still keeping the tallest penguin in the corner of my eye. He seemed o interesting for some reason._

_"Laissez-moi d'être." The pnguin threatened once more, lifting his handcuffs up in front of the crowd forming around him. Skipper had moved beside him. In a fighting position. Was he going to help him? That didn't sound like someone he would do. From what Maria told us anway._

_The small penguin glanced at Skipper and asked, "Vous allez m'aider?" He looked hopeful. Skipper stared at the penguin, confused. I don't think he knew what he had said. Despite it, he nodded._

* * *

><p>"Wait." Marlene interrupted. "Was Rico like an assassian or something? And was that tall pengun Kowalski? What did Maria want from Skipper? And wo was that penguin with the handcuffs?"<p>

"Yes. And why was it speaking talkiness that I do not understand?" Julian added.

Kowalski shook his head. "Oh no. Rico was just a bodyguard slash hitman hired by Maria to keep her safe from Skipper."

"And the rest will be explained later." Private said with a smile. "Hopefully."


End file.
